1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to solar energy systems and, in particular, to a new and useful solar power system and rocket which uses thermal storage for propelling and powering a spacecraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the spacecraft field, there are various systems and devices which utilize solar energy as a source of energy for performing various functions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,443 discloses a solar energy focusing assembly storage unit which is utilized to supply power to a spacestation. An integrated solar absorber-thermal storage assembly utilizes insulating layers and an independent helical fluid conduit assembly contained therein. A solar energy focusing unit is used to harness solar energy for entry into the absorber. The focusing unit focuses solar rays into a single aperture in the absorber assembly. The heating of the working fluid within the absorber drives a heat engine such as a closed Brayton cycle engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,092 discloses a solar collector and thermal power system having thermal energy storage units containing thermal energy storage canisters which are used in conjunction with heat enhancers and salt purifiers. A fluid is directed through the canisters to heat a phase change salt for powering the heat engine of a spacestation. The use of phase change salt restricts the system to operating at relatively low operating temperatures.
Although there has been much development in the solar power field, the development of the solar power devices has been segregated. One area of development is the development of solar-powered rockets. While, a separate area is the development of solar power systems for electronics.
Presently, there is no known system or device which utilizes a thermal storage medium to store thermal energy for both propelling a rocket and powering the electronics of the spacecraft containing that rocket.